Words A Love to Weather Time and Tide
by idle curiosity
Summary: Responses to the 1sentence challenge on livejournal, pairing Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner.
1. A Love to Weather Time and Tide

This is a response to the 1sentence challenge on livejournal that I did for the pairing of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. It's from an Elizabeth pov.

#01 - Ring

Sometimes, in her nightmares, she will hear the ring of the sword again, the ring that she'd heard when Davy Jones released it from his grasp, leaving it embedded in Will's chest.

#02 - Hero

When she tells William his stories at night, she can see the light in his eyes, and she knows that his father is his hero.

#03 - Memory

It is her worst memory, watching helplessly as Davy Jones thrust the sword into Will's chest, twisting it with sadistic glee; she wants nothing more than to rip it from her head.

#04 - Box

It is an ugly box, ornate and carved and hideous, yet it's the most beautiful thing in the world to her because of what it holds.

#05 - Run

She smiles joyously at the appearance of the Flying Dutchman, and when they see Will leaning out over the side with his hand tangled in the rigging, she and William begin to run.

#06 - Hurricane

After living through the maelstrom, she finds that hurricanes don't bother her much anymore.

#07 - Wings

She thinks that watching the Dutchman sink beneath the churning water, while she soars away above the seas, is like being gifted with wings that she never, ever wanted.

#08 - Cold

As she watches Will struggle to speak, fear closes cold, hard fingers around her heart, and a terrible grief begins to spread its way through her being.

#09 - Red

When they were young she loved to tease Will, to watch his cheeks stain red with an embarrassed flush; she sometimes misses the innocence of those days.

#10 - Drink

She still thinks that rum is a vile drink, to Jack's everlasting amusement.

#11 - Midnight

When William is old enough to come along, she returns to the seas; she will take her turn at the helm for the midnight watch and wonder if, at that very moment, Will is doing the same.

#12 - Temptation

In a moment of mischievious wantonness, she pulls on Will's boot, breathlessly anticipating how he will handle this new temptation.

#13 - View

She sells the mansion that her father left her and buys a small house that's much closer to the sea, needing the view of the horizon.

#14 - Music

When William is colicky she sings to him as she walks with him propped on her shoulder; the movement and the music of her voice comfort him and lull him to sleep.

#15 - Silk

She explores Will's sun-warmed body with her lips and her hands, learning new contours and textures, and she finds places that feel like silk to her.

#16 - Cover

When Will drops his shirt, she sees the scars that cover his back for the first time, and her eyes fill with tears as she touches them with gentle fingers.

#17 - Promise

She finally understands the horrible burden Will bears as she listens to a heartbreakingly bewildered Bootstrap's assertion that Will promised to come for him.

#18 - Dream

She finds her dreams to be a two-edged sword, for he lives with her and loves her in her dreams in a way that he cannot when she is awake.

#19 - Candle

As their longboat glides through the swamp by the light of candles held by countless mourners, she wonders how it is that they seem to know Jack is dead.

#20 - Talent

In his quest to save his father from his fate, Will reveals a talent for playing both sides that she cannot help but admire, although it angers her and unsettles her greatly as well.

#21 - Silence

In their attempt to each bear their own burdens, she and Will do not realize the terrible cost of their silence until it is almost too late.

#22 - Journey

When she thinks about the journey to world's end, all she remembers is a nightmare of cold and guilt, and a silence that she couldn't seem to break despite Will's plea.

#23 - Fire

Will's stance is loose and easy, his hand grips the knife at his hip, his eyes are steely and his long coat whips out behind him in the Carribbean wind; she tells herself that the sudden fire she feels licking through her veins is the remnants of her anger, nothing more.

#24 - Strength

When her father drifts from her sight on the seas of the dead, it is Will's strength that seeps into her soul, and his arms that hold her up.

#25 - Mask

She smiles when she tells William the story of the day when, in response to his father's continued reluctance to call her Elizabeth, she'd schooled her features into a polite mask to go along with her freezing "Good day, Mr. Turner."

#26 - Ice

She is helped onto the deck of the Pearl, wet and tired and numb, and she can feel grief putting down icy roots in her heart.

#27 - Fall

Sitting in Tia Dalma's hut, she brushes tiredly at her dirty, tear-streaked face, and marvels at her fall from grace.

#28 - Forgotten

As she sits on the steps of the Hai Peng, watching Tia Dalma whisper things to Will, she wonders at her jealousy and worries that he is beginning to forget her.

#29 - Dance

Will teaches her the footwork of swordplay first, and she thinks of it as a kind of lethal dance.

#30 - Body

Will's body is hard and strong and vital, made just for her; it fits hers just right.

#31 - Sacred

His vulnerability palpable, Will turns with the chest in his hands, asking her to keep it safe; her heart wrung at his uncertainty, her affirmation is as firm and solemn as a sacred oath.

#32 - Farewell

She's come to realize that Will won't say goodbye; he will tell her instead to keep a weather eye on the horizon, choosing always to remind her of the promise of his return.

#33 - World

With the cruel thrust of his sword, Davy Jones destroyed her world.

#34 - Formal

Her wedding interrupted was to have been a grand and formal affair; her wedding on the deck of the Pearl is chaotic and elemental and everything she ever wanted.

#35 - Fever

The first time William has a high fever as a baby, she walks with him cradled on her shoulder, cursing the circumstances that cause her to deal with his illness without Will to lean on and share her fear with.

#36 - Laugh

Their swordplay in the island's surf brings out their laughter, and her heart catches when she realizes how long it's been since they've laughed together.

#37 - Lies

She thinks herself naive for being surprised that Jack tricked Will into being press-ganged into service on the Dutchman, and that he lied to her about his involvement.

#38 - Forever

As the Flying Dutchman disappears with the last flicker of sunset, ten years stretch out before her like forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed

Knowing Calypso's wild and seductive nature, there are lonely times when insecurity threatens to overwhelm her; but she remembers Will's boundless love and fierce loyalty, and knows that there is nothing for her to fear.

#40 - Whisper

Sometimes, late at night, she will hold the chest that has Will's heart in her arms, and she'll whisper all of her secret longings and fears and love as she runs her fingers tenderly over its carved surface.

#41 - Wait

She doesn't know what instinct guides her to demand that Barbossa marry them; she only knows that, suddenly, she doesn't want to wait.

#42 - Talk

She aches to just talk with Will, but her guilt over Jack's death ties her tongue.

#43 - Search

Despite their estrangement, Will holds her tightly in his arms and she hears him quietly ask "is there a way;" he is still searching for one last possibility of saving her father.

#44 - Hope

Stumbling to her knees beside him, she can see the terrible pain and confusion in Will's dark eyes as he looks at her, and her hope drains away when she sees the mortal wound in his chest.

#45 - Eclipse

Her hatred for Davy Jones has come to eclipse her hatred for Cutler Beckett.

#46 - Gravity

She laughs with gentle amusement as she tells William that only his father would ignore the gravity of their situation long enough to tell his drenched bride-to-be that she looks beautiful on her interrupted wedding day.

#47 - Highway

She is alert for any possibility of escape as her father's carriage travels down the king's highway; she will not be getting on any ship, going to England and leaving Will behind.

#48 - Unknown

The unknown stretches out terrifyingly before her, and she clings to what she does know - that their love is strong enough to weather time and tide.

#49 - Lock

She begins a new journal every year to give to Will when she sees him again; the first journal has a lock of fine, dusky baby hair, carefully wrapped in paper and pressed between the pages that tell of William's birth.

#50 - Breathe

She watches Will struggle to breathe and she finds herself matching her respirations to his, trying desperately to breathe for him.


	2. A Love as Strong as Steel

This is a response to the 1sentence challenge on livejournal that I did for the pairing of Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner. It's from a Will pov.

#01 - air

His hand clutches weakly at the sword embedded in his chest, lacking the strength to pull it free, and Elizabeth's face becomes his touchstone as he struggles against the panic of not being able to breathe.

#02 - apples

When they see Barbossa come down the stairs of Tia Dalma's hut, it isn't the maniacal laugh that makes him believe the pirate captain is back from the dead, ironically it's the green apple clutched in his hand.

#03 - beginning

There is a flash of incredulous recognition when he sees Davy Jones' sword; the instrument of his death had its beginnings in his very own hands.

#04 - bugs

They've been in the Caribbean for many years, she's the most fearless woman he knows, but he still has to go to Elizabeth's aid when she finds a bug that needs killing.

#05 - coffee

While he has come to enjoy drinking coffee, Elizabeth will always and forever prefer tea.

#06 - dark

As his eyes adjust to the darkness of the dungeon, he sees Elizabeth kneeling in her cell, her hands clutching the bars and her eyes filled with hope; he knows he will do anything to get her out of there.

#07 - despair

As their one day moves inexorably toward sunset, their despair at their inevitable parting begins to grow.

#08 - doors

There isn't a door of any brig that will ever be able to hold him.

#09 - drink

They lift their mugs of grog in Tia Dalma's shack, and although the others offer their toasts to Jack, and Elizabeth salutes him as a good man, he can't bring himself to say anything.

#10 - duty

He knows that Elizabeth thinks he works far too hard, having taken over almost all the duties of the blacksmith shop from Mr. Brown.

#11 - earth

When he steps aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, he turns to gaze one last time at the small figure of Elizabeth standing on the land that is forbidden him, and his absent heart breaks completely.

#12 - end

Looking at her dirty, tear-stained face, he grimly wrestles his wayward heart into submission and offers the words that begin the ending of their relationship - "If there was anything that could be done to bring him back."

#13 - fall

Every night he fights against falling asleep, for he always dreams of Elizabeth kissing Jack and sailing away with him on the _Pearl_.

#14 - fire

He slips in behind Elizabeth as she stands on the beach, wrapping his arms around her waist; the fire licking through his veins has him huskily whispering "There are no bars here, so you can have me already."

#15 - flexible

He doesn't like to think too closely about how his ideas of right and wrong have become more ... flexible.

#16 - flying

The rain is pounding, the deck is heaving, they are surrounded on every side by Company marines and barnacle-encrusted crew; but Elizabeth's hand is in his, they're saying their vows and he feels like he's flying.

#17 - food

When they arrive in the Caribbean, he stays at the Governor's residence until a proper situation can be found for him; the first time he sits down to supper with Elizabeth and her father, he thinks that there is more food on the table for one meal than he saw in a month back home in England.

#18 - foot

Their swordplay lessons are exuberant, and when Elizabeth effortlessly mirrors his footwork, he delightedly catches her close for a kiss that has their scandalized chaperone thunderously clearing her throat.

#19 - grave

Elizabeth loves to tease him, because he knows that she thinks he's too serious, but he swears it's also that she loves to see him flush.

#20 - green

He sees Port Royal for the first time as their ship comes in to dock; standing next to Elizabeth, he is amazed at how green everything is.

#21 - head

In his head he knows there was no choice, but his heart will never allow him to think himself anything but a murderer for breaking the curse and condemning his father to his final, horrific fate.

#22 - hollow

With Elizabeth estranged from him, he fills the emptiness that is his life with the search for a way to free his father.

#23 - honor

He knows that Elizabeth doesn't really understand his loyalty to the drunken mastersmith; it's his way of honoring the man that Mr. Brown was before the rum took over his life.

#24 - hope

There isn't much hope that they can defeat the kraken, but he grimly hands Elizabeth the gun and sets their defenses; he will not let them go down without a fight.

#25 - light

As the light of their one day fades, he begins to feel the insistent pull of the _Dutchman_ and the souls of the dead for the first time.

#26 - lost

The image of Wyvern, being absorbed into the _Dutchman's_ very essence, never leaves him; he will not lose his father in the same way.

#27 - metal

He can touch an ingot of steel and instinctively *know* what it is destined to be; if he were to touch Elizabeth now, he thinks that he won't know if they are destined to be at all.

#28 - new

As he revels in the newness of their betrothal, he knows that this is the happiest that he has ever been.

#29 - old

After 10 years of guiding those who have perished to the shores of the afterlife, and pulling the lost ones from the cold waters of the seas of the dead, he wonders how Elizabeth will ever understand that he feels old in his soul now.

#30 - peace

His heart breaking for the weeping Elizabeth he holds in his arms, he quietly begs Tia Dalma to tell him of a way to still save her father; hearing that he is at peace is a small consolation, one he knows that, for now at least, doesn't help.

#31 - poison

He worries that his helpless rage at being separated from Elizabeth, and his resentment toward the goddess who commands him now, will spread its poison in his soul.

#32 - pretty

When he opens his eyes, cold and confused and more than a little afraid, he is comforted when the prettiest girl he's ever seen tells him that she is watching over him.

#33 - rain

It seems fitting to him, after the rain of their interrupted wedding day, that it is raining as Barbossa marries them on the deck of the _Pearl_.

#34 - regret

He has many regrets in his life, but getting on a ship and leaving England will never be one of them.

#35 - roses

He holds Elizabeth's wedding dress in his hands, lifting it to his face for a moment to breathe in the scent of roses that still clings to it; he is amused, but never surprised, to learn that she'd managed to find passage to Tortuga as a stowaway.

#36 - secret

It's something he's never told her, but he loves the saltiness of the sea that he can often taste on her skin.

#37 - snakes

He's learned that there are many snakes in the Caribbean, both reptile and human; he finds that he prefers the former.

#38 - snow

He aches with loss as he watches Elizabeth shiver, huddled under blankets with flecks of snow in her hair; he thinks her so beautiful despite her sad, pinched features and pink little nose.

#039 - solid

His skill as a blacksmith is such that he can fold and refold steel and iron into the finest of swords; he thinks that the love he and Elizabeth share was forged the exact same way.

#40 - spring

While he doesn't miss the cold and snows of England, he knows that Elizabeth sometimes misses the changing of the seasons, and the advent of spring after a long, dark winter.

#41 - stable

He is the blacksmith, considered steady and reliable by all who know him; Elizabeth and Jack are the only ones who seem to understand the pirate blood that runs through his veins, blood he struggles to square with.

#42 - strange

He hurries to stop Mr. Gibbs from shooting at the souls drifting on the dark seas of the dead; it isn't until later that he uneasily wonders how it is that he knew the lost ones were no threat.

#43 - summer

At her father's discreet suggestion, his Christmas gift to Elizabeth, during their betrothal, is a book of sonnets by Shakespeare; when she reads aloud to him "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day," he knows that the way she looks at that moment, carefree and drenched in sunlight, will be forever imprinted on his memory.

#44 - taboo

There is something about Tia Dalma that is wild and reckless, something that reeks to him of the forbidden.

#45 - ugly

He has so many scars now, on his back, his hand ... his chest; he wonders sometimes if Elizabeth finds them as ugly as he does.

#46 - war

When he'd taught Elizabeth marksmanship, and how to handle a sword, it was so that she could protect herself; he never dreamed that she'd need those skills so that they could go to war.

#47 - water

He cannot help the anxiety he feels when Sao Feng's men pull him up, gasping, from the well and he sees Elizabeth standing in front of him.

#48 - welcome

As he stands on the rail of the _Dutchman_, clinging to the rigging and anxiously leaning out as far as he can, he sees Elizabeth and their son in the distance and he smiles.

#49 - winter

The trip to world's end is the coldest he has ever been; not even winter back home in England was this cold.

#50 - wood

When he sees Davy Jones towering over his unconscious wife, a killing rage sends him flying across the soaking deck of the _Dutchman_; no one threatens Elizabeth Turner.


	3. A Love for a Lifetime

_Another response to the 1sentence challenge on LJ. This set (epsilon) includes the time after Will's ten years of service is over. See A/N at the end._

#01 - motion

After ten years of being aboard the _Flying Dutchman_, he reels almost drunkenly when he steps foot on land for the first time; the lack of motion will take some getting used to, Elizabeth tells him as she laughs through her tears, wrapping her arms around his waist to steady him and hold him close.

#02 - cool

His demeanor, as she walks towards him across the heated sand, is cool and remote; when she quietly tells him that she's been aboard the _Dutchman,_ he sees in her eyes that she now truly understands his cause, and he softens, the first cracks in the ice of their estrangement appearing.

#03 - young

He remembers the time he'd delivered the specially-commissioned sword to the Governor's mansion, bound by propriety and calling her Miss Swann; they were both so very young and innocent then.

#04 - last

She tries not to think, as their one day wends its way towards sunset, that everything is somehow a "last" - last kiss, last touch, last gaze, last words.

#05 - wrong

He stares bleakly at his adored new wife across the distance that separates their two ships; his father tells him "Where you are bound, she cannot come," and he rails in silent anguish at the injustice of destiny.

#06 - gentle

She guides William to her breast, smiling at the gentle pull of his mouth as he suckles, gazing down at this tiny miracle that is their son.

#07 - one

Sailing over the Seas of the Dead, he sometimes thinks he would give his soul for just one hour with her.

#08 - thousand

It isn't until he has been released from his service to the _Dutchman_ that she finally sits down and counts out the days that he was away from her - 3,652 of them.

#09 - king

He never ceases to smile at the idea that he is the consort of the Pirate King.

#10 - learn

As the ten years come to an end she knows that, in many ways, they will have to learn each other all over again.

#11 - blur

The first weeks of his service are a blur - sailing the _Dutchman_ to lead the countless small boats to the Far Shore, reaching into the cold Seas of the Dead again and again to pluck out the lost souls; it is only his memories and dreams of her that keep him from losing himself to the dark business of death.

#12 - wait

She has set the rhythm of her existence to the rhythm of his, and waits for the day when he'll be free, each sunset bringing her that much closer.

#13 - change

He's held ferociously to every memory of her through ten long, lonely years, yet he knows that it is inevitable that they both will have changed.

#14 - command

When she gives the command to hoist the colours, it is to him alone that she speaks; he's never set a limit on how far she could go, and his proud nod is a vindication of all that she's always known he's believed of her.

#15 - hold

He gave her the heart that was always hers to hold, and takes comfort in knowing that the most integral part of himself is with her.

#16 - need

Sunset finds her on the beach, staring at the horizon; although the end of their ten years is far in the future, the longing for him this particular day has been as sharp and keen as the edge of the knife that he wears strapped to his hip, her need for him as pulsing and rhythmic as the blade he'd buried over and over into Tia Dalma's table.

#17 - vision

The vision he holds to as he sails the Seas of the Dead is a simple one - to return to his wife, to build a life with her and their children, and to grow old with her by his side.

#18 - attention

She wearies of the attentions of men who attempt to woo her, in spite of the fact that she tells them in no uncertain terms that she has a husband whom she loves, who is away at sea, and who will most assuredly be back; there are days when she must restrain herself from reaching for her sword to rid herself of the most persistent among them.

#19 - soul

Ten years of being beyond world's end, of enduring that hard, lonely, brutal existence, have sapped his soul; ten years of being in the world of the living, with its wealth of opportunities, temptations and bright joys that offered forgetfulness like the sirens of old, have tried hers as well.

#20 - picture

She lies unabashedly naked on the white sand, her small breasts, slim waist and slender legs drenched in sunlight, her gaze luminous with love; he traces every part of her with his eyes, his hands, his lips, striving to use every sense to commit this moment, and how she looks, to memory.

#21 - fool

For all the wrongs done to himself and his wife, there is a special hatred that he reserves for Cutler Beckett; as the former Lord walks the _Dutchman's_ decks, he still carries himself with that air of privilege and superiority, right up until the moment when the Ferrier of Souls delivers him to the Far Shore to face the terrifying reward for his deeds.

#22 - mad

Before the battle begins, she stands near the helm of the _Pearl_, rage, fear and doubt assailing her; he comes to stand at her side, and the madness inside her calms to match his own steely resolve.

#23 - child

He learns from a newly deceased pirate that their king has safely delivered a fine baby boy; retreating to the privacy of his cabin, he falls to his knees under the intensity of love and elation, loneliness and longing, and breaks down completely.

#24 - now

It's been over 40 years since he was released from the _Dutchman's_ service; their children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren gather beside their new graves overlooking the sea, none of them surprised that, within days of his beloved wife's death, he followed her on that final journey.

#25 - shadow

Holding her close in his arms one night, he gently tells her everything about guiding her father to Fiddler's Green; the next day, he can see new serenity in her eyes, and knows that she is finally at peace with his passing.

#26 - goodbye

She is not afraid of death; when her body gives out with age, he holds her for the very last time and smiles through his grief as, with her final breath, she whispers that she'll be waiting for him, and will be keeping a weather eye on the horizon.

#27 - hide

She hides the chest as carefully as she'd hidden his pirate medallion so many years ago; she is still and always watching over him.

#28 - fortune

His treasure is his wife and their children; his wealth is the freedom he has to live out his years with them.

#29 - safe

She returns to Port Royal long enough to settle her father's affairs; the small village that she moves to comes to know them simply as Elizabeth Turner and William, and she finds a certain amount of safety in their relative anonymity.

#30 - ghost

When she tells William about Aztec curses and undead pirates, she is amused at the irony that they aren't ghost stories to him, but family history.

#31 - book

She comes across her old pirate adventure books as she packs to leave Port Royal for good; she takes a few for sentimental reasons, wondering if anyone will ever write about the Ferrier of Souls and the Pirate King.

#32 - eye

The first time he catches her eye, after the ten years is over, his breathing hitches and his heart skips a beat; how he could have forgotten what a mere glance from her can do to him?

#33 - never

He's been released from his service to the _Flying Dutchman_ for years, but even now she can never fully rid herself of the fear that destiny might one day touch his shoulder again, and take him away from her.

#34 - sing

William sings a familiar shanty as he skips ahead of them down the path towards home; he smiles, remembering Elizabeth teaching him the very same song when they were young.

#35 - sudden

She stands at the sea's edge, staring at the spot where the _Flying Dutchman_ disappeared; the grief suddenly washes over her, and she takes deep, anxious breaths, almost doubling over, clenching her jaw hard against the desire to keen in her anguish.

#36 - stop

He watches her as she kneels in the dirt to weed their garden; when she rises to her feet rather awkwardly, her belly gently swelling with their second child, he wonders when he will finally stop thinking that this happiness will be snatched away from him.

#37 - time

While time had flowed around him during his service, it had moved on for her; she finds her first grey hair and uncertainty plagues her, right up until the moment that he wraps his arms around her waist, pulls her back against his chest, and whispers huskily in her ear that there's something incredibly decadent about being in love with a beautiful "older" woman.

#38 - wash

She pinks his shoulder with her blade during one of their impromptu sword fighting sessions and, at her insistence, he removes his shirt so she can care for it; even after all this time, her eyes still fill with desire and her lips still part breathlessly at the sight of his naked chest, before she collects herself to sit beside him and wash the wound.

#39 - torn

When her father had showed little concern at her protest that his arranging of a fair trial for Will would end in his hanging, only telling her that there would then be nothing left for her in Port Royal, she'd known a sudden hatred for his callous abandoning of Will to yet another regrettable fate; she'll always love her father, but even now she's been unable to resolve her feelings about it.

#40 - history

When it's time for bed, he and William will each tell the other a story about themselves, learning each other through the sharing of their pasts.

#41 - power

Being the Ferrier of Souls comes with certain abilities; he can move from one place to another with a simple thought, something he utilizes on their one day together so that he can wring out every last second of time with her.

#42 - bother

While they remain law abiding most of the time, when the love of the sea calls to them and bids them sail her waters, it doesn't bother them at all to join the crew of the _Empress_ or the _Pearl_ and engage in a bit of piracy.

#43 - god

She jealously wonders, during the ten years, if Calypso ever visits her husband as he sails the Seas of the Dead.

#44 - wall

He rarely talks about his service aboard the _Dutchman_, but sometimes, in the safety of her embrace and the darkness of the night, he will speak of the things he's seen and things he's had to do; he keeps that time separate, and she understands that he shares it only when he's ready to do so.

#45 - naked

As they lie naked in each other's arms, she traces his scars with gentle fingers - the cuts and burns on his hands and arms from his blacksmith days, the thin white line on his palm from the Isla de Muerta, the lash marks on his back from being held captive on the _Flying Dutchman_, and the jagged, horrific slash on his chest from the removing of his heart; each one tells her a story, and all of them are beautiful to her.

#46 - drive

What makes her strong is that she has so very much to fight for; she has a heart to guard, a son to raise, a husband she waits for, and the promise of fulfillment on the horizon of her existence.

#47 - harm

He finally confides the darkest moment of his service to her; it was near the end of seven years when he realized that he would never be able to ferry the dead for eternity, that he would lose himself and his soul long before time itself would end, because man isn't _meant_ to live forever.

#48 - precious

She guards her love for him as fiercely as she guards his heart, feeding it with his promises, and nurturing it with her memories and their hope.

#49 - hunger

There are sultry, passionate nights when he thinks that he will never get enough of her.

#50 - believe

The first day has passed, and sunset finds the three of them standing on the shore, watching the last of its light flicker away; he raises her hand to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, and quietly tells her that their love, and their faith in each other, has led them to this victory.

_A/N: I know there are two schools of thought regarding the end of the ten years. Each has its proponents, and each has its merits. I like both. Will having to serve forever fulfills my need for extreme, unrelenting angst. Will being released after ten years gives me my happy ending._

_If asked, though, I believe that Will is released after ten years. See #47 for the reason why. I honestly don't believe that living forever is a sustainable thing._


End file.
